Impact
by BleedingxHearts
Summary: It's about Jacob imprinting on a girl named Lucia. My first fanfic. Before B.D
1. Jacob's POV

Impact -- Chapter One.

Jacob's POV—Enjoy!

She's really gone no matter how much I've tried to deny it. She's really gone. No matter how much it hurts to think about it. I had to remind myself of that fact everyday. Bella and her precious Edward were married and hiding out in another state by now. I should be happy for her, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that she would have been so much better off had she picked me. At least for me she wouldn't have had to change. She could be that same old Bella, still with her family, still have her friends, and she could be with the other person that she loved. What I would never be able to fathom was how she could make that decision over choosing me and never having to change a thing.

She was… alive (sort of), married and happy and I knew there was nothing I could do now to change that. I had to accept that. I needed to get on with my own life. I had begun living hers, trying to workout what she would be doing and thinking, and it had taken me a little while to stop.

I honestly wondered sometimes if I had imprinted on her. It seemed the only explanation to the way I was feeling and the strength of my love for her. With her gone, it had felt like my heart had been ripped out and had gone with her.

I always thought of her; more now then when she was here. I had asked her many times before she left if she was really sure. He had left her before and I promised her that if he ever did again, I would personally hunt him down and destroy him. She had laughed, thinking I was joking, but I had never hidden the serious tone in my voice.

Now I was running through First Beach trying to get the thought of Bella out of my head. When I thought of her it bugged the others. We share our thoughts when we phased. I hated feeling like this myself, so I couldn't imagine what it was like for the others, to have to go through it too every time we phased. Most of the time it was a burden to link minds with the pack; especially when one of us, mainly me, was going through an emotional rollercoaster.

Anyways, I was running through First Beach and I thought what a great weekend for a Bon fire party. So I decided to ask Emily and Sam if we could have a party tomorrow. When I phased back to a human at once I realized how peaceful it was...no one listening to my thoughts, I liked it. The hardest part for all of us, was when we were wolves and trying to keep something private… there are no secretes in the pack, none at all. About now I had made it to Sam and Emily's house which we all thought of as our home away from home. As I walked up to the front door I heard my dad's voice. At first I was confused of how he got here, and then I was more confused of why he was here. At that time I was opening the door and they cut off in a mid-sentence. Glancing at me.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Emily asked me in a kind and genital voice, she is always so nice.

"Um, I was just thinking since it is nice outside if we could have a bon fire party tomorrow down at First Beach?"

"That would be wonderful, maybe you can invite some girls from school to come down." Emily said all chipper.

At once I had known what they were talking about when I interrupted them. They were talking about me and how they feel bad that I'm _still_ trying to let go of Bella. What's worse is that they are so desperate for me to imprint that they want me to get some girls from my school to go to the party. And I was thinking if I was going to imprint on any of them, don't you think I would of by now?

"I don't think that's going to happen, I don't want to invite any of them anyways." I snapped.

"Aw come on Jake, don't be like that" Billy grunted.

"I don't want to be like that but you guys pushing me to try and imprint, makes me like that." I said weakly. Then muttered, "Sorry."

"It's alright son. You don't have to invite them if you don't want to. We all just want you to be happy. So if you want a party, I will need you to go to Sue's and tell them about it and ask them if they want to help out." Billy said.

"And tell Quil that I want to see him as soon a possible will you please?" Sam asked.

I just nodded and left.

As I was running to Sue's I was wondering why Sam wanted Quil and only him, not the rest of us; but I figured it didn't matter. When I got to Sue's I noticed that Leah was outside getting three suitcases from the car, and I was wondering why she had suitcases and I figured it was none of my business my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hello Jake."Leah asked picking up two suitcases leaving one behind."Do you think you could get that other suitcase for me?"

"Um yeah, sure. Leah?" I asked casually bending down to pick the third suitcase from the ground and handed it to her.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are you doing with these suitcases? Are you going on vacation?"

"No." Leah said slowly… "Sam didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't, he just told me to tell Quil that he needs to see him as soon as possible."

"Oh." Leah said. "Well Quil's cousin is coming over from Britain and she is staying with us from now on because her mom just died, and Quil is the only family she has left."

"That's nice of you guys, Quil must be happy. I can't wait to see her." Seeing the look on Leah's face he said quickly, "What?"

"Oh nothing, it is just that when she comes I'm afraid that— never mind okay, just forget it and help me with these bags" And without another word she left.

When we went inside there was another suitcase on the ground in front of Seth's room.

"Hey Jake!" Seth said very enthusiastically.

"Hey Seth. Where's Sue?"

"She went to go pick Lucia up."

"Who?" I asked puzzled.

"Lucia… You know, Quil's cousin?" Seth said. "Didn't you know that she is coming down to stay with us?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know her name." I admitted.

Just then the phone rang and Leah dashed off to get it. Seth came over and sat down on the couch I was in and told me that Leah was not happy that Lucia would be coming down because he said she likes me and thinks that I'll like Quil's cousin better.

"Psht, yeah right. Leah HATES me." I snorted.

Seth just shook his head and said that she only pretended to hate me. I couldn't grasp that though. I didn't like Leah, but I think that it is just weird that she likes me. Impossible. Creepy too I might add. But how come I never realized it? I change in front of her, and she strips in front of me. I can hear her thoughts and she only has thoughts of hate and how she hates Sam for leaving her for Emily, and how she hates… wait a minute! She hates Bella the most out of everyone because she broke my heart. Maybe the other reason she hates Bella is because I saw something in her that I didn't see in Leah, and Leah is mad because she couldn't find out what that something was. Maybe she was trying to find out what Bella has that she doesn't. I thought of all of this by the time she answered the phone. Now she was walking back into the living room, slowly saying that they will be here in 10 minutes.

I was still thinking of this when I heard tires on the driveway. I was still thinking of this when I heard the car doors slam. I still thought of this when I heard the front door open and Sue walked in. And I still thought of this up until I looked up to see Lucia walk in the front door of the Clearwater's home shyly. Quil was behind her but I barely noticed him. The only thing in the room or in the world that I could see was Lucia. She was beyond beautiful. She has long silky hair, brunette colored hair with a straight fringe that sat on her forehead, framing her soft, shy face... She had a pale face with pretty hazel eyes. She had white colored khakis on and a light blue blouse the hugged her curves and made her irresistible, just like her full lips. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, even Bella, and I felt drawn to her in awe. Just then I notice Sue was speaking, she was introducing Lucia to everyone and I thought that she didn't need to introduce me to her; it feels like I have known her all my life.

"…and this is Jacob." Sue said pointing at me. I quickly stood up and shook her hand. That was a mistake; as soon as we touched it felt like I was getting electrocuted, a shock was going through my hand, I could feel it going to hers, and by the looks of it she could feel it too. And once again I could only see her. I needed her. I wanted her desperately. As soon as that happened she quickly took her hand away and looked down blushing.

Sue asked me what happened and I could barely hear her as I ran out the door. I ran and ran and ran, because if I didn't I was most likely to turn around a go back and do something I would regret later. So I just ran. I didn't know what happened or why, but I needed to control my self before I went back there. I phased. And at once everybody knew what had happened. I imprinted. Everyone was trying to give me advice and tell me not to worry, it would be alright, and one and I knew it was--Embry -- told me to go back to her. Sam told me that I needed to get control of my self and go tell my dad, Emily and Sue what happened. So I did.


	2. Telling

**A/N: For got my disclamer - i dont own twilight or none of the character...blah..blah.**

Chapter 2 --Telling.

I ran through the trees trying to keep my self moving forward and trying to convince my self not to turn around and go back to Lucia. Finally I managed to control my self as I came through the trees and up my front yard. When I came in the house, I found that Sam and Emily where here with my dad, along with the rest of the pack. Everyone except Leah, she was with Lucia.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Quil and Sue shocked.

"Um, Jake? Cars tend to go quite fast when you want them too." Sue said.

"Oh right." I said quietly.

"Son it is all right, there is not reason to be like this, this is a great thing." Billy said.

"Yeah, at least you have an imprint" Seth said.

I glared at him.

"It's not that I don't think that this is a good thing, it is just that, that, that… I don't know how to describe it.

"I understand you COMPLETELY." Sam said quietly.

"You might want to talk to Lucia soon because she thinks it's her fault that you left and she keeps telling us 'sorry' ." Emily said looking sympathetic.

"What?! She thinks this is her fault?! I have to go and tell her it isn't her fault."

And with that I walked quickly outside and got into my car and drove down the street. I decided to drive really slowly realizing that I couldn't have gotten home so fast running, got into my car after talking to them and drove back to Sue's that fast if I were human.

When I pulled up to the house Leah was out side waiting for me with a look of pure torture on her face. Then I realized what Seth had told me earlier was true, she did love – or at least like – me a lot. This worried me. I always thought of Leah as no more than a sister. At seeing me with Lucia, she probably figured it out, right after I ran out of the house. So when I got out of the car, she ran through the trees without another look back. I yelled "sorry" at her but she kept going. By the looks of it, she wasn't coming back for a while. At first I didn't care, then I got to thinking of it and I felt sorry for her. She loved Sam and he loved her back, then he imprinted on Emily. Then she likes or loves me, whatever, and what do I do? I imprint on Lucia none the less. I don't even know Lucia and yet I love her more than I could love anyone. Leah probably thinks that is unfair because I have known her a lot longer that Lucia. So I just stood there for a while I don't even how long but then the door opens and Lucia is the one who comes out the door.

**A/N: Sorry this was a short chapter, the next one wont be so short.**


	3. Lucia's POV

Chapter 3 – Wondering.

This is from Lucia's POV – Enjoy!

I thought that my cousin Quil was weird before, but I had no idea. He was going on to Sue about imprinting. What in the bloody hell was that? I guess it is some stupid American slang. Whatever. When Sue and Quil picked me up from the airport they said that I would be staying at Sue's. I wondered where Quil lived because wasn't I suppose to live with him? After all I came here because he was only relative i have left and I asked him that and he said:

"I don't have a house, but I mostly stay here at Sue's, in Seth's room and Seth usually stays on the couch. But because you are here I'm staying at Emily and Sam's house and you'll have Seth's room and he will sleep on the couch."

I told him that I didn't want to become a nuisance. He told me not to worry about that because I could never be. I'm kind of glad he told me that, because when I met Jacob I didn't want to go. This is how it happened...

I got to Sue's got out of the car and went inside nothing weird about that right? Wrong. I was being introduced to everyone but I really didn't notice them because I saw this guy and at first I thought it was Seth, but I had just been introduced to him. And didn't Quil say that I was staying with Sue, a guy named Seth and his sister Leah? Who was this guy? I didn't know, nor did I care really. When he was introduced to me he stood up and shook my hand and once his hot – and I mean hot – skin touched mine, I felt like all the air was sucked out of the room, I couldn't breathe and I felt a spark from his hand go through mine and for some reason I wanted him. Crazy right? I'm lusting after a guy I just got introduced to? But I just took my hand away as quickly as I could without being rude and look down, I could feel myself blushing like always, I was so shy.

Then the next thing I hear is the front door slam and I look up and Jacob was gone, he ran. I don't understand why he did it but for some reason it made me ask Sue if it was something that I did and I was sorry. She said that it wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't be sorry, but that she and Seth had to go and find Jacob. So that I had to stay with Leah. When they left I knew that Leah was staring at me. I looked up and she was looking at me with her mouth open like I was guilty of something. Then she closed it and the look of shock turned in something of hatred. I didn't understand how she could hate me when she just met me, when she muttered the words "he imprinted."Is someone going to telling me what in the bloody hell the word "imprint" means? Stupid American slang.

Well anyways, it was only 10 minutes when Seth and Sue came back and they looked surprised that Jacob hadn't come back, and then they realized, only when I had asked, where they found him because it took them only 10 minutes to do so. Well after that it only took another 5 minutes for him to walk up the driveway I wanted to run out there and tell him I'm so sorry and if he wanted me to leave I would, but I hope he doesn't say that he wants me too, because I don't want to leave him.

So I went out the door –at a normal walking pace- and told him, "I'm sorry!"

"No it wasn't your fault at all, don't think it is. Ever."

And with those words it felt so soothing, like it wasn't my fault anymore, but I had to keep him talking the sound of his voice was amazing and after all, I was curious.

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to get some fresh air." He lied. I didn't buy it.

"Yeah… and you couldn't have just stayed on the porch?" I asked slowly.

He just said "No."

I asked him what was up with Leah and he said he didn't know, and asked me if I want to go for a drive or a walk and I told him since it is kind of chilly out if we could go for a drive. He said sure he just had to ask Sue if she wanted to help with the bon fire party that he planned for tomorrow night.

"Get in the car and I'll be right there." He said very causally.

"Um, okay… this car?" I asked pointing at the black car closest to me and he said "yeah." And he went inside.

I went up to the car and opened the door only to find out it was the driver's side. I swore. Bloody Americans. So I got in the car, the passenger's seat, and when Jacob got in the car, I said this was going to take a while to get used to.

"What's going to take a while to get use to?" he asked sudden curiosity in his voice.

"This." I gestured to the car. "In Britain we have the driver's side on the other side of the car and we drive on the other side of the road too."

He just smiled.

"So tell me about your self." He said.

"Well… were to begin?" I thought for a minute. "Well I'm from Britain and my names Lucia but my friends call me Luce for short. I have no brothers or sisters. My dad left me when I was 2 and my mom took care of me until she died three weeks ago. I love to play sports; my favorite colors are red, black and lime green. I hate cats. I'm claustrophobic. My favorite animal is a wolf –"I stopped seeing the look on his face and said "what?"

"Nothing." He said smiling. "It's just that they are my favorite animals too. But continue please."

"Well I have a best friend named Gracie Lou but everyone calls her Gracie. I have… well _had_ a boyfriend…" Jake stiffened. I hardly noticed, I was trying to see where I thought me and Gavin stood, but I kept talking. "…Gavin and he's all right, but a little bit dependent, I broke up with him once when he hit me but I –"I stopped to see Jacob shaking very violently, and he muttered the words "calm down" over and over again and I could tell that he wasn't talking to me. Finally he calmed down and I said "sorry." And he looked at me perplexed for a moment.

"Why on earth are you apologizing?" He asked bewildered.

"Well I could tell or you looked annoyed so I thought that I was the reason that you shook; my _ex_-_boyfriend_"–he is that now- "does that when he is upset, but your shake is different some how more--" what was the word I was looking for _sexy_? I would have to be crazy to say something like that "more, more… I don't know forget it."

"Okay. By the way, we are here." He said sudden excitement in his eyes.

I looked out the car window to see a beautiful beach. It was a long but narrow beach, with a beautiful sunset because it was nearly dark and a bunch of rocks. I climbed out of the car without thinking about it and chose a rock big enough to fit even Jacob on it, -with me- and sat down. The rock was half in the water and half on shore. It surprised me that Jacob came and set down next to me, so close that we were almost touching and I could feel the heat coming off his body and it was so relaxing and I sighed. It felt like he belonged in my life, and I want to _kiss_ him. That was weird, why on earth would I want to kiss him? I have known him all of 6 hours, but when he turned to look at me it felt like I have known him for my whole life. His eyes where smoldering into mine and I could tell that he was feeling the same way. He lifted up his hand very carefully and placed it to the left side of my cheek. I gasped at the heat coming off of him, or was it me? I couldn't tell; and right now I couldn't care because he was actually touching me. Finally he sighed… at first I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he just let his hand drop. _Well go figure right? At least a girl can dream. _What was I thinking, I don't know him. I'm not that kind of girl. But right at that moment, I didn't care I just wanted to feel the warmth of his hand of my cheek again, but he just stood up, and automatically I followed.

"Well it is getting late and Sue will chop my head off if you're late for dinner"

"Awww, can't we stay?" I asked, a pleading look in my eye. He looked like he was having trouble answering me.

"I want to, but Sue would kill me…"

I nodded. I understood. My mother would be the same way. But she wasn't my mother, or Jacob's. I still wanted to stay but before asked if we could stay again, he asked if I wanted to come back tomorrow.

"Of course I want to come back tomorrow. I love this place."

"You won't mind if I tag along?" He asked uncertainty in his voice.

"No don't be silly," _of course I want you to be here with me –forever- but I didn't dare tell him that, what's wrong with me today?_"Of course you can come_._"

"Okay" He said grinning. "Tomorrow at 6?"

"6 sounds good to me." I said once again opening the door to the car, finding it out once again that it was the wrong side. I swore. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned and glared. He just laughed harder when he saw the look on my face, and then his laughter must be contagious because I cracked up too.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked surprised but my sudden laughter.

_Like I could ever be mad at someone who is as beautiful as you are_. "No, I suck at holding grudges."

"That's good."

"Promise me that you WILL take me tomorrow? I dying to go swimming and I got this awesome bikini that is adore-"I cut off, as Jacob stiffened."What?" I said.

"Nothing." He said. "Um, but how about we _not_ go swimming tomorrow incase it is as cold as it is tonight.

"Okay" I said as he pulled into Sue's driveway. I noticed he wasn't going to get out when I opened my door. I turned over to tell him_ "thanks"_ but his smoldering eyes made me lose my train of thought again. I sat there staring at him with wide eyes for a whole 45 seconds, before he smiled leaned over and very gently, very carefully let him lips touch mine for all of two or three seconds and -in that three seconds a spark went through my body- then he leaned away to study my face. He smiled triumphantly at my reaction. I could tell that my face was shocked but at the same time that kiss made me hunger for his lips again and I leaned over to kiss _him_ this time, but he leaned away and said grimly, "as much as I want to Luce, I can't. Not now" and that left me hoping that, "not now" meant that I could try later. Tomorrow. I sighed, said good night and got out of the car saying "see you at 6 tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." He said as he sighed and drove away.

That night was the night I dreamt of Jacob.


	4. This is not an update

**A/N: Uhm, this is not and update…sorry but…**

**I'm having some story problems… and they are my fault. I keep changing my story. The story that is already posted. Impact, is put on hold as of today until I can stop changing it on you. Okay. Sorry. This is really bugging me that I have to do it but… I will not give up on this story. Just wait. :D **


	5. The beach

****

**Okay so I had a writer's block on my 7th chapter, so I didn't put this up. I know that makes no since. I didn't like the way my 1-3 chapters came out...so I added to them, but I'll leave the ones I have up. I'm writing two other stories as we speak, one of them for fanfic. And it is a one-shot and the other is completely my own story with my own characters and plot. I actually hope to publish it in the future-way in the future, I need to improve A LOT.**

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's goin' down

-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Face Down

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 – The beach.**

I woke up at 5 the next morning. I was so tired, but the first thing I thought about was Jacob. Yesterday we talked or _I_ talked about me. I didn't even think to ask him about himself. Not that he gave me the chance, with that kiss and all. It was only on the forehead but still…that kiss… that was all I could think about for two hours after I got home. All through dinner and even when I was talking to Seth. I still think that I'm to blame for Leah not coming home last night. Sue said that it wasn't my fault and even though I don't know Leah, I still had a hard time believing that I had nothing to do with her leaving. Well since it is five and Jacob will be here in an hour I better get up and go take a shower. Today, I'm going to make him tell me about himself. So when I got up and stretched I could sense that something was out the window – you know like a 6th sense- and went to Seth's window and pulled back the curtain.

There outside my window was a big wolf. At first I was shocked when it was staring right at me, then I smiled when I saw its eyes, its eyes reminded me of Jacob. Then again, anything reminds me of him right now, because he is the only thing I can think about right now. God, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? Anywho, the wolf just stared at me and I smiled again, I knew in the back of my mind that I should be terrified, but I couldn't bring myself to be scared. What I really wanted was to go outside and pet it. Maybe I should stop calling the wolf that, it looks like a boy. So I just stood their staring out my window at him, smiling. Then he took off into the woods. I stood there for like five minutes waiting to see if he would come back. After awhile I got tired of waiting and I figured I needed to go take a shower so I grabbed some clothes, a tank top and some jean shorts and a towel out of one of my suitcases and went to Seth's door and on the other side I could hear people talking. It took awhile to figure out what they were talking about. Me. Go figure right? Anyways, I could tell that it was Sue, Seth and… wait…was that… Jacob? Here in the house on the other side of the door? I opened the door a crack, debating on whether or not I should go out there when I saw Sue come into view and heard her say…

"Just give her a chance to get to know you better before you tell her." Sue was saying it very quietly almost mumbling.

"But I feel like I have known her forever." So he felt that way too. Sweet!

"Please Sue?"

"Jake, I really think you should listen to mom on this one. The imprinting is clouding your thinking." Seth said.

"What do you know about imprinting? You haven't imprinted." Jacob snapped. There they go with the imprinting thing. Today I'll have to ask Jacob about that.

"Just wait Jake please?"Seth murmured. Jacob folded his arms and pouted. He looked so adorable when he pouted. _There I go again._

Then Seth said to Sue… "He already kissed her." I felt my self going brick red. Had Jacob told him?

"You what?!" Sue was no longer trying to keep her voice down.

"Just a little one, on the forehead." Jacob said and then turned and glared at Seth.

"Well…" Sue said not relaxing, "I _can't_ keep you guys from kissing, but Jake just know that you shouldn't right now, incase you lose control." She stared at him for a long time before he looked away. "And…"she added "just wait to tell her."

He nodded. I could tell that he was going to listen to Sue and not kiss me anytime soon. _Damn. _I also could tell that this was the end of the conversation. I decided that now I could come out and go take a shower.

So I opened the door and I heard someone gasped.

Jacob and Seth were both staring at me with their mouths open and I heard Sue say, "Lucia… look down!!" So I followed her instructions confused. As I looked down, realization dawned on me. I could feel my cheeks get the reddest they could have ever gotten since I've been here. I was in my clothes that I slept in. Which was usually a tank top or you could call it a half shirt since it was so small it came up to the top of my belly button. And I was in my red bikini underwear. I quickly ran towards the bathroom with my clothes and towel in my hand. Then as soon as I shut the door, I could hear Seth burst out with laughter. I yelled "shut up" through the bathroom door and I could hear him laughing even harder when he heard me say that. He kept laughing until Jacob literally –or so it sounded like- growled at him, and Seth shut up at once. I made a mental note to thank Jacob later. Once I got out of the shower I could hear that Seth and Jacob were talking about Leah. Jacob said that he didn't like Leah that way, and Seth was telling him that she was sad because he doesn't like her. I felt bad for Leah and glad that he didn't like her, but at the same time I wondered if Jacob liked me. Then Seth asked if he hadn't imprinted –there's that damn word again- if he would like Leah. Jacob said that he didn't know. Maybe. At once I felt jealous that Jacob liked Leah and not me. I was being ridiculous, I didn't know him at all and Leah did, of course he liked her. But what is imprinting? I figured I'd ask Jacob today. So I opened the door and they stopped talking at once. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, Seth however looked away real quick like it was a crime to look at me. I looked down self-consciously, and noticed nothing wrong. I had a light baby blue tank top and short jean shorts on, that was all, I had nicer clothes but it was going to hot outside so I decided to wear these.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Seth said, still looking away.

"You look beautiful," Jacob said in awe.

"Um, thank you." I said looking down and blushing.

"Let's go to the beach then." Jacob said.

"Okay, let me just grab a coat in case it _does _get a little chilly." And I darted into Seth's room to get one.

When I came back Seth was smiling and told me I wouldn't get cold… in fact, later on I'd be burning up. Jacob smacked Seth on the back of the head but smiled. Some inside joke that I missed? Anyway, I asked Jacob where Sue was and he said that he didn't know, but he asked Seth and Seth said "she went to Seattle for the day." Oh. So she won't be back anytime soon. It'll just be me and Jacob. My thoughts were cut short when Jacob stood up and said that we'd better go.

"Okay. Bye Seth."

"Bye Lucia, have fun and keep warm." Seth said, winked, then grinned. Jacob glared at him.

As we walked out the door, Leah walked in. She didn't say anything to us or look at us. I walked up to the car and Jacob asked if we could walk instead. I said sure. _How could I say no to him?_

"So…Jacob…" I said trying to start a conversation as we walked down the driveway.

"Call me Jake." He responded automatically watching the ground as he walked, like he was nervous being around me.

"Jake…" I said. "Tell me about yourself."

He looked at me for a moment, deciding whether he should or not, how much of his life he wanted or could tell me about, then started telling me about himself.

"Well, there's not much to say. I love to run. My favorite colors are green, gray and brown. I'm obsessed with cars. I'm a mechanic. I love wolves, um, I live with my dad, Billy, I've lived here all my life, and I'm an only child."

"You're a mechanic?" I said with a smile and a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" He said with worry.

"Just the opposite." I said quickly, and then smiled. "I absolutely adore cars; my grandfather was a mechanic and taught me all that he knew. You can say that I'm one too. I know just about know anything that has to do with cars." I smiled wider at his wide-eyed look. _He looks so cute._

"Are you serious? That's amazing! I've never met a chick that know or likes cars. You're my kind of chick" he said, then smiled at my blush.

"You blush a lot you know?" He said to me.

My blush deepened. He laughed.

By that time, we had made it to the beach and sat down on the rock that I had sat on yesterday. He sat really close to me. So close my arm was on fire but not the bad kind of fire either. I swear I'm a pyro at heart.

"I also notice that you are very warm" I said after a while pulling him out of his thoughts. Then what Seth said made me blush. He noticed.

"Why are you blushing… again?"

_Because Seth knows I want you._ "It's just that you are really warm, and I just thought about what Seth said." I blushed harder. Jake smiled. Then he did something that surprised me. He lifted up his hand again and put it to my check and made me look into his eyes. It was like a trance, and I couldn't take it anymore I leaned forward to kiss him. Instead of letting me kiss him, he put one of his fingers to my lips and shook his head slowly and said that he couldn't do it; he didn't want to hurt me.

"You can't hurt me" I said confused.

He just shook his head and got up off the rock and started walking. I followed. He mumbled something about "loosing control" _I wanted him to._"And not being able to stop himself."_ I didn't want him to._ As we were walking I grabbed his shoulder, as to stop him, and as soon as I did, I felt that spark and I couldn't help my self, as soon as he turned around to see what I wanted, I literally jumped on him and he fell on the ground with shock – that was the only way I'd be able to knock _him _over and I started kissing him.

This was probably how we looked from afar, him on the ground, laying on his back and me sitting -or laying- on him, one leg on one side of him and one on the other side. Straddling him. And I was kissing him. _Not __**really **__kissing him like I wanted_. I moved on to kissing his neck. He groaned –in a good way- like he was admitting defeat. I smiled against his neck_._

My hands were doing there own thing, which was feeling the muscles in his chest. Too bad it was through his t-shirt. I felt like I was part of him, but we haven't _really _kissed yet or did anything major so, not that much a part of him. Finally he grabbed my arms and lifted me up,-like I weighted nothing- and set me on the ground next to him – I could tell by the fire in his eyes that he didn't want to stop me, but he did- then he sat up and smiled. We were both breathing really hard, that made me laugh. At the sound of my laughter, he started laughing too. We got up after laughing, and just walked around the beach talking about nothing in particular. After a _long_ time, what seemed like hours, he said that it was seven. Wow, it was hours, we were on the beach for thirteen hours. Time flew when you mauled someone. I'm not even hungry.

"I think it is time we get back to the house." Jake said. And for the first time, he looked really disappointed. I was disappointed too.

So on the way home to brighten my mood Jake started telling jokes. He was really funny and I started to laugh real hard, he told me that he loved the way I laughed and I blushed.

"You blush at everything you know that?" He told me.

"Yeah, people tell me that… a lot." I said looking sheepish.

He just smiled at that. When we reached the house I could hear voices that I recognized but could not believe what I was hearing. Jake's head snapped up, surprised at the voices in the house that he could _not_ recognize.

"Who is that?" He said, looking at me with confusion on his face. I just had this dumbstruck look on my face. Jake opened the door and I could hear the kitchen go quiet. Just then someone threw themselves in my arms. It was my best friend from Britain, Gracie Lou.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in amazement as we moved into the kitchen. Then I was being hugged by Gavin.

"I missed you so much, hun." He said and kissed me on my lips. But it was nothing like the kiss I surprised Jake with and it wasn't one of those gentle friend kisses, oh no, it was a hard and rough kiss and he put his hands in my hair and held me face to his, I tried pushing him away and managed to get my self away from him enough to tell him "get off" but he didn't listen, all he said was "no" and pulled me back to him. This time, he tried to put his tongue in my mouth. I wasn't letting that happen. Three things happened simultaneously: first, I heard what sounded like a growl, second, I was up in the air and placed by Seth, and third, Gavin was up in the air, feet totally off the ground, Jake holding him with one hand and brought him up to his face and said very clearly "did you hear her? She said 'get off' " he growled. And with that he let Gavin go and Gavin fell to the ground. When he got to his feel and just stood there peering at Jake, his head almost all the way up as he looked at him. Jake was clearly and two and a half feet taller than Gavin was. Then, Gavin looked at me and said "well, your _boyfriend_" he sneered the word "seems to think a little competition is too much for him."Jake snarled and said "that I was not a competition." I noticed how he didn't say that I wasn't his girlfriend. I liked that, it made me smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I OWN ONLY THEE PLOT!

.Hope you like it and sorry it took so long. Also special thanks to little-miss-bloodsucker, kIsS tHe StArS wItH mE and Nessie-Bella-Edward for the great reviews....okay shutting up now.


	6. Conversation With Gracie

_We keep ourselves a mystery  
But we provide, provide the clues  
So the rest is up to you  
and don't forget to check the obvious  
We are so serious  
So I guess it all comes down to how curious you can be_  
Cute Is What We Aim For, There's A Class For This

**.xXx.**

**Chapter 5 – Conversation with Gracie.**

"Wow." Gracie breathed as I let her to the living room, letting the boys to talk in the kitchen. Jake looked like he wanted to rip Gavin to shreds and I didn't blame him nor did I care if he did.

"What?" I asked Grace.

"Is that Jake guy your new boyfriend?" She asked. "And I have never seen guys like him and Seth that huge before."

"Um, well…I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"Well… I don't know if we are dating or not."

Seeing the look on my face she only said one word. "Spill." God, she could defiantly read me like an open book.

So then I told her about how we met, what happened after I touched him the first time and how he ran, what Seth said this morning, - she asked me what "imprint" meant and I told her that I have no idea and it reminded me how I forgot to ask Jake- how he kissed my forehead, how I mauled him, how we liked the same things.

"…and…" I told her. "He's a mechanic."

"Are you serious" she said a little too loudly.

It went a little quiet in the kitchen but that didn't seem to bother her "You guys are meant for each other." She squealed out loud. "Don't you think so?"

I could tell that it got even more quieter in the kitchen if that was possible and they were listening, waiting for my reply. I blushed. She shook her head like my blush confirmed it. Just then, the front door opened and I sighed in relief. Sue came in with four sacks of groceries.

"Seth!" She called. "Help me with these since Jake is still with- Oh hello." Sue said looking at me. Then she saw Grace and frowned and asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh this is my friend from Britain, Gracie Lou." I said as Seth came in a grabbed the bags and turned around and headed back into the kitchen. Then I turned to Grace and asked. "How did you know where I was?"

"Oh. I called your cousin Quil and he came and picked us up from the airport and we came to Sue's to surprise you…surprise!" She said. Then turned to Sue and said "Sorry we didn't tell you in advanced. We didn't know until yesterday that we were going to come down, but we have a hotel in Seattle and we are staying there for two weeks."

"It's okay Gracie Lou-" Sue started but Grace interrupted.

"Call me Grace."

"Ok Grace… and you said 'us' is someone else here?"

"Oh, yeah. Gavin is in the other room talking to Jake and Seth."

When Sue looked at her funny, Grace said…

"Gavin is Luce's boyfriend."

Sue spun around really fast and stared at me.

"Um, _**ex**_-boyfriend" I said really fast.

"Oh. Really?" Grace asked with confusion. I wish I could have hit her right then.

"Yes. We live across the world. Literally. And what he just did made me see that the 5th time is not a charm."

"What did he just do?" Sue asked.

"Oh. He attacked Luce and made her kiss him; boy you should have seen how mad Jake was…I'm surprised he didn't kill him. You should have seen him shaking."

"Oh no." And with that Sue turned and raced into the kitchen and I turned and glared at Grace.

"What?" She said.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you have a HUGE mouth."

"I'm just trying to help. I mean did you see the way she looked at you when I said you have a boyfriend? She obviously thinks that you and Jake should be together and you barley even know her."

"You think Jake and I should be together too, and you don't even know Jake." I reminded her.

"Good point. So you never answered my question earlier."

"Which one?"

"You know what I'm talking about Luce" She said.

That made the kitchen go quiet again.

"Um well…we do have a lot in common," I said trying to ignore the quietness "and he's nice," _he is really sexy. _But I wouldn't dare say that here where he could hear me_,_ "a mechanic like me, but I barley know him." That was all I was giving her, the guys or Sue. Grace wasn't going to let it go, instead she looked upset that I didn't come out and confess my undying love for him right then or something.

"What about when you mauled him on the beach?" She asked.

I heard Sue gasp in the kitchen and then said "_Jake you didn't_, _you could of_-"she caught herself and said "_we will talk later."_

_I didn't, she did._ Jake said. I could tell he was pouting. I wish I could see him.

_But you could of…_ She said.

_You jumped on my girlfriend on the beach? _Gavin said.

_If I heard correctly Gavin. _Seth said, -with complete anger in his voice- _**she**__ mauled __**him**__ and she said that you are her __**ex**__-boyfriend. So sorry dude._ But he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"Whatever." Gavin said and with that he marched out of the kitchen and went through the front door.

"I better go find him." Grace sighed. And with that she too went out the front door.

**AN: Sorry really short chapter, but filled with a lot. Um, I've got a lot to do in school and life right now. I've also got two other story going on. One is on fan fiction and one isn't. So...review.**

**xD**


	7. Anything but Picture Perfect

**Chapter 6 - Anything but Picture Perfect**

As I watched my best stand and go out the door, after Gavin, I felt like part of me went with her. We have history, Gracie and I. I guess I've known her since before I was born really, her mom and my mom were really close friends when they were younger. We were both born around the same time really, about an hour apart. I'm older. Now half of me left like it was disappearing with my best friend. I love her. Not like the love I feel for my family. I feel more love for Gracie than my family, to tell you the truth. I worry about her. Not because I think that she would do something stupid; just because she went off after Gavin, who, when is mad, is not rational. He is horribly violent. I've been down that path with him before, and I don't want her to get hurt because of me. He should not be here; I don't want him here, he should go back home. I want Gracie to stay here, but I know that they came here together, so they have to leave together.

While I was pondering this, I didn't realize that Jake came and sat down on the couch next to me and was studying my face as I watched the door for the last three minutes. I haven't taken my eyes off that door since Gracie left.

"Luce? Are you okay?" He finally spoke, softly.

I was still staring at the door when I answered. "Yeah."

"Are you mad at me for the Gavin thing?" He asked quietly.

I turned at looked at him with wide-eyes. "No! Of course not, if anything I'm grateful."

"Really? Then why do you look so sad and concerned?" He looked puzzled.

"Well, Gracie went after Gavin and he is violent when he is angry and I'm worried for her." I mumbled.

"Oh." He turned his head towards the kitchen and shouted. "SETH!"

"Yea?" Seth said as he entered the living room from the kitchen, he had chips in his hand.

"Go after Grace to make sure she is okay." Seth nodded and stuffed the rest of the chips in his hand, into his mouth and took off out the front door.

"Thank you." I whispered, visibly relaxing as the door shut after Seth. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Seth was an awesome kid. Jake was so nice to send someone after Gracie to make sure she is safe. I'm starting to like Jake even more, if that's possible.

"Anything for you." He declared and I blushed. "Why do you blush at every compliment or thing I say to you?" He looked incredulous.

"When I was with Gavin, he...uh...never complimented me, he said I wasn't worth compliments. That was when I told him that I was going to break up with him and he beat me..." Tears were in my eyes now, and I looked down. "...he told me that if I broke up with him, I would be alone, no one would ever want someone like me and he wouldn't ever take me back-and I believed him." I was shaking by the end of it.

"That's not true, it's just the opposite." I looked up into his eyes and I saw that that was the truth. We just stared at each other for a moment and then he lifted his hand and put it on my cheek and we leaned in to kiss one another and got about a whisper of breath apart, when the front door opened and Leah walked in. I straightened and blushed and Jake dropped his hand.

She just glared at us and muttered "stupid imprint" and trotted up the stairs. That brought the question from this morning back to me. I forgot to ask him earlier, so...

"Jake..." I asked uncertain if he would tell me.

"Yeah, Luce?" He looked over at me.

I hesitated not knowing how to ask so I just stuck with the subtle approach.

"What does 'imprint' mean? Is it some American slang? Cuz' every since I've been here, people have said that word."

He just stared at me for and minute, then asked where I've heard that word before.

I thought back to when we first met and I said, "When we met and you ran out the door Leah murmured 'he imprinted', then I overheard you, Seth, and Sue talking about it when I came out of Seth's room when I was indecent –"I stopped, blushing. He grinned. "I also overheard Seth ask you 'if you hadn't imprinted, if you'd like Leah', sorry but I didn't mean to overhear those things."

"Oh. That's fine, but can you trust me if I said that I can't tell you now, but I promise I will tell you later?" I nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered. I was thinking about all that I have been through since I have been here and I figured that I needed to go shopping.

"I better go take a shower." I said.

He looked at me puzzled and said "It is only 8:30."

"Well… I need to take a shower, write in my journal, -yes I have one- and I need to go ask the school about transfer papers so I can start school when the time comes in oh," I thought for a moment… "20 days **and** I want to check out the malls and stores in Seattle tomorrow, so I want to get stuff done tonight so I can go to bed early.." With that I got up and went into Seth's room only come out moments later with pajamas and a towel. I walked into the hallway to hear that Seth and Sue were fighting about something in Sue's room. I paused and listened. It sounded like the were talking about 'a pack' but that's all I heard before Seth yanked the door open and paused to look at me and then disappeared down the hall way. I shrugged and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I couldn't believe how horrible I looked; surely Jake couldn't think I looked good. I looked horrible.

After I got out of the shower, an hour later, I decided that I hadn't written in my journal since I got to Lu Push. I was in serious need to vent. I when I got into Seth's room, I shut the door and knelt down in one of my suitcases, not even bothering to get dressed first. I searched and threw everything out of my suitcase before I found what I was looking for, a baby-blue journal. I opened it up to the first clean page and wrote:

_August 7__th_,

_Ok. I ended up at the Clearwaters' house two days ago. _I wrote down quickly. _It has been really nice here. Not too rainy and not too cold. Perfect weather. I met a guy named Jake, he is amazing. I can tell that I'm already starting to fall for him. The thing I don't know is, how he feels about me. I think that there is something there but I'm not sure. He acts like it, but he won't kiss me. He said that he 'might lose control'. I want him to. Sometimes I'm scared that he just doesn't want me. Although he was very protective of me when Gavin attacked me with that kiss –shudders- he looked like he wanted to kill Gavin, he was shaking so hard – like Grace told Sue- really cute though. I really feel like there is something between us, especially since every time we touch each other I feel like I'm being electrocuted; I'm sure he feels that way too. I can see it in his eyes. I hope there is, I want there to be. Well I just got out of the shower so I need to get dressed. I'll hopefully write later tonight._

_Lucia._

"There." I muttered. I set the book on the dresser. I pulled off my towel and changed into my clothes. Tonight I'm going to wear sweats and a t-shirt to bed; this way I don't accidently go out of Seth's room without dressing. That was embarrassing. A little while after I dressed I heard a knock on the door and Sue popped her head in and told me that it was time to eat. When I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised that Jake was not there. He usually eats at Sue's for dinner.

"Well, Jake has to work." Sue said when I asked her, sitting down at the table.

"Jake has a job?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he is sixteen." She said. Then she looked thoughtful. "Didn't he tell you that he had a job?"

"No." I said looking disappointed. Then asked, "Where does he work? What does he do?"

She smiled at me and then looked at Seth who grinned and she smiled wider and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

I pondered that as she replied "He's a mechanic. He works at the body shop downtown. He should be here…"She glanced at her watch that read ten-thirty- five. "…Around eleven, if you want to wait for him." This time she tried to hide the smile in her voice but failed miserably. "He also…" She went on "…works tomorrow from 10-8, if you want to visit him tomorrow." Now not trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"Won't I get in trouble for disturbing him at work?" I asked confused.

My confused look plus my question made Sue and Seth laugh.

"Oh, I don't think his boss would care." Sue said. They laughed harder. Then Seth said "I…actually think…his boss…will be…happy" Barely managing to get it out in between choked laughter.

I was completely lost.

"Why wouldn't his boss care?" I asked puzzled.

"Because Jacob's boss is himself. He owns 'Blacksbodyshop.'"

Someone said in a monotone. I spun a full 180 degrees and stared at her. Leah. She was actually out of her room and speaking. That made Seth and Sue go quite. I was staring in disbelief. She didn't actually let us speak; she quickly managed to get out of the room before anyone said anything. Then what the Clearwaters said dawned on me. Jake has a job at a body shop, -_his_- body shop. He's the owner, boss, and he is coming here at eleven. He is amazing. He is the kind of guy I've always wanted. I wonder if he wants me.

I started picking at my food, not really eating it but just thinking and nibbling. We were eating roast beef, carrots and potatoes. About halfway through dinner, the front door opened and in walked Jake. I smiled at the sight of him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, tight enough that you could see the outline of his beautiful muscles. The white t-shirt had black oil splattered all over it. His hands were black up to his elbows in oil/ grease. His hair was tousled every which way. His jeans were the same as his t-shirt, splattered with oilHis hair had that "sex" look_. He looked damn sexy. So sexy I could eat him. _I can't even describe how good he looked despite the mess.

"Fall in an oil can?" Seth joked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Jake grinned at him and then moved to the sink to rinse off. He turned around, spotted me, and grinned even wider. I could see the love in his eyes. Or maybe I was having a hallucination. I hoped not.

"For the record Jake, I don't think you look bad." I said and then smiled.

"No, of course _**you**_ don't." Seth said making me blush. Jake slapped him upside the head and said "thanks".

The he turned to Sue and asked how Sam and Emily were doing, to change the topic I suppose because he knows how they are doing. I was sure of it. I smiled grateful his way that he changed the topic. He smiled back.

"So…" I said when Jake and Sue got done talking about Emily and Sam. "When were you planning on telling me that you owned a body shop Jake?" A little bit of irritation leaked into my voice. His head snapped up in surprise then said sheepishly "Who told you that?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Well…it's not that I care, it is just that I thought that you'd think I was weird for owning a body shop."

"No. Why would I think you were weird for owning a body shop? I could never think your weird anyways Jake." I said that quietly in hopes that no one heard me. All the sudden Seth started making gagging noises. I glanced up at him and glared. He grinned at me when I did that, asking me if I was finished with my food on my plate so that he could have it. I handed it to him; he thanked me, and then shoveled it into his mouth all at once. I just sat there staring at him with wide eyes. I should have guessed by now by how _huge_ he is that he has room to put it.

I looked around and saw that Sue was getting out three boxes of brownie mix out of the cabinet and asked us if we wanted any. Then something dawned on me. A wonderful idea.

"Sue! Drop those boxes of brownies right now." I said trying to look severe. Jake and Seth looked at me then Sue with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. Sue looked at me for and minute, then when I glanced at Jake then Sue then the boxes of brownies, she seemed to get what I was doing. She grinned.

"Since you made dinner, I want to make the dessert." I said slyly.

"Um… okay?" She said uncertainly. She is a good actress, I'll have to thank her later. Then I turned to Jake and batted my eyes at him hoping it would work.

"Jake, could you help me make them?" I said to him. When he hesitated, I said in a seductive voice, "please."

"Um…uh…uh…okay?" He stuttered. He is so so cute. Seth snickered seeming to get what I was trying to do…finally. Jake on the other hand was so clueless, it was cute. I smiled at the affect I seem to have on him at the moment.

"Yay!" I squealed with delight and jumped up and down clapping my hands together like a little kid.

In a few minutes we had everything we needed. He poured a bag of brownie mix into a large bowel and I started cracking eggs. Jake then started mixing it with a beater and that's when it started getting messy. I could tell that he never really cooked before because he turned the electric beater up full blast and the mix splattered _everywhere_! I started laughing and holding my hands up to block my face. Over my laughter I could hear him saying 'sorry' over and over again, and that just made me laugh even harder. Finally he managed, with great difficulty, to turn it off and we were covered head to foot in chocolate brownie mix. He grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and apologizing again and again, _which was cute by the way;_ he started to wipe the chocolate off my face. I blushed at that. Jake just grinned at my blush and then he took his huge hand and wiped my cheek off with the back of it. I placed my hands on his chest. I don't know why I did I guess that instinct just took over. He looked down at my hands for a second, then looked up at me and smiled. I sighed because it felt so good and so right, especially when that shock went through our bodies. I wanted him. This time it didn't seem weird because I know him now, I mean not that long, but, I still know him. I looked up into his eyes. He kept the back of his hand on my cheek and we just stayed like that for I don't know how long.

He stared back not seeming to breathe. I know I wasn't. I was thinking about reaching up, taking his head and kissing him, when Seth came in the kitchen and looked at us for one second and then a grin slowly spread of his face and he said "whoops, sorry. Bad time?" That made me go crimson.

Jake looked at him, grimaced and turned away from me, his hand still on my cheek. My hands still on his chest.

"Darn," He muttered looking around.

"What happened in here?" Seth said in horror as he followed Jake's gaze which took in all the chocolate everywhere.

"Uh, I… uh… had an accident." Jake stumbled on his words and I stifled a giggle.

"An accident?" Seth repeated still looking around in horror. Jake didn't say anything, he just nodded. That made me burst out laughing. Seth and Jake looked at me, the horror of what happened still clear on their faces, which again made me laugh harder.

"I think you broke her." Seth said with a chuckle. I don't think I've ever laughed that much or that hard in my life.

Seth's eyes traveled back to us and my hands. I pulled away from Jake unwillingly -I loved how my hands were on his chest, like I said it felt good and right- not because I was embarrassed, but because I wanted to see what kind of mess we made. Not to mention that I'm really shy. I glanced over my shoulder, looked around the kitchen and couldn't help when a giggle slipped through my lips. Jake looked at me, then Seth, who had an amused look on his face. Seth caught Jake looking at him.

"Sorry about… uh… interrupting." Seth said looking uncomfortable for the first time since he walked through the door to the kitchen. He backed out of the room. Jake looked back at me and smiled.

"Why did he leave all the sudden?" I asked in confusion. Jake just smiled and looked around again and said quietly that we should clean up before continuing or Sue will have our heads for messing up her kitchen. I just smiled, give him a peck on the cheek and went to grab cleaning supplies.

When I came back, Jake had not moved from where he was, he had wide eyes and his hand was on his cheek right where I kissed him.

"Uh… Jake?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

He moved his hand down from his cheek, smiled at me and said "yeah."

We went back to cleaning up the kitchen. When we were done, we started back up with making the brownies. This time I told Jake that he should crack eggs and I'd blend. He thought that that was a wonderful idea. I usually **hate** cooking, but with Jake, he made it fun. This was reason for me to volunteer with making them.


End file.
